1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions for treating hepatitis virus infections, especially hepatitis B virus infections, in mammals, especially humans. The methods comprise (1) administering N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compounds in combination with nucleoside antiviral-agents, nucleotide antiviral agents, mixtures thereof, or immunomodulating/-immunostimulating agents, or (2) administering N-substituted-1,5-dideoxy-1,5-imino-D-glucitol compounds in combination with nucleoside antiviral agents, nucleotide antiviral agents, or mixtures thereof, and immunomodulating/immunostimulating agents. Such combinations of anti-hepatitis viral agents show unexpected efficacy in inhibiting replication and secretion of hepatitis viruses in cells of mammals infected with these viruses.
2. Description of Related Art
Hepatitis Viruses
Hepatitis B Virus (HBV, HepB) is a causative agent of acute and chronic liver disease including liver fibrosis, cirrhosis, inflammatory liver disease, and hepatic cancer that can lead to death in some patients (Joklik, Wolfgang K., Virology, Third Edition, Appleton & Lange, Norwalk, Conn., 1988 (ISBN 0-8385-9462-X)). Although effective vaccines are available, there are still more than 300 million people worldwide, i.e., 5% of the world's population, chronically infected with the virus (Locarnini, S. A., et. al., Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy (1996) 7(2):53-64). Such vaccines have no therapeutic value for those already infected with the virus. In Europe and North America, between 0.1% to 1% of the population is infected. Estimates are that 15% to 2.0% of individuals who acquire the infection develop cirrhosis or another chronic disability from HBV infection. Once liver cirrhosis is established, morbidity and mortality are substantial, with about a 5-year patient survival period (Blume, H., E., et. al., Advanced Drug Delivery Reviews (1995) 17:321-331). It is therefore necessary and of high priority to find improved and effective anti-HBV anti-hepatitis therapies (Locarnini, S. A., et. al., Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy (1996) 7(2): 53-64).
Other hepatitis viruses significant as agents of human disease include Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, Hepatitis C, Hepatitis Delta, Hepatitis E, Hepatitis F, and Hepatitis G (Coates, J. A. V., et. al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents (1995) 5(8):747-756). In addition, there are animal hepatitis viruses that are species-specific. These include, for example, those infecting ducks, woodchucks, and mice.